Meaningless Merome
by raygun131011
Summary: A quick little smut I wanted to do! Please enjoy merome fans!


Jerome pushed Mitch up against the wall, their mouths never leaving each others. Mitch pushed Jerome backwards over to the bed, and pinned him to it. They finally broke the kiss gasping for air, a line of saliva connecting their lips. "Jerome, I'm topping tonight." Mitch said smirking. Jerome rolled them over so Jerome was on top. Jerome leaned down and whispered seductively in Mitch's ear "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Mitch shivered and chills ran down his back. Jerome leaned down once again connecting their lips. Mitch tugged on Jerome's hair making him gasp. Taking this opportunity, Mitch pushed his tongue in to Jerome's mouth, exploring it. Jerome pushed Mitch's tongue back, fighting for dominance again. Mitch finally gave up, letting Jerome have control over him. Jerome smirked as he saw Mitch stopped resisting. Mitch clawed at Jerome's shirt, looking at it in disapproval. Jerome pulled away, pulling off the black shirt with his 'In Benja We Trust' logo on it. Then Jerome pulled off Mitch's white T-shirt. Jerome pushed Mitch back down on the bed, sucking on his collar bone. Mitch quietly moaned as Jerome continued down his abdomen, kissing and licking, leaving a trail of saliva. Jerome fumbled with Mitch's belt, then unzipped his pants pulling them down. Jerome got up off Mitch and kneeled between Mitch's legs. Jerome palmed Mitch's erection through his boxers. "Ngh... Jerome your such a damn tease..." Mitch groaned. Jerome smirked and slowly pulled down Mitch's boxers. Jerome eyed his lover's length, smirking. Jerome leaned forward and licked from the base up to the head. Then he finally put the whole thing in his mouth, licking and sucking. "F-fuck Jerome!" Mitch groaned out as he tangled his hands and fingers in to Jerome's hair. Jerome bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard. Mitch thrusted up, making Jerome gag. Jerome held Mitch's hips down firmly with his hands. Jerome continued bobbing his head up and down, throwing Mitch over edge. "Agh- Ngh- J-Jerome I'm g-gonna-" Mitch moaned Jerome's name as he came in his mouth. Jerome swallowed it all, then immediately connected his lips with Mitch's, letting the younger male taste himself. They continued the kiss for awhile, and then finally they separated. Jerome pushed Mitch back down on to the bed, unbuttoning his own pants and unzipping them. Jerome then pulled them down and kicked them off his ankles. Mitch stretched his arm over to the bed side table, opening it, and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Jerome took the small bottle from Mitch, popped the cap open, and squirted some of the clear gel on to his fingers. Jerome closed the cap and threw the bottle in the bed. " This is gonna be pretty cold." Jerome warned, entering the first finger. Mitch shivered at the cold touch. "Ngh... Ah ha... J-Jerome..." Mitch moaned out pushing back on the finger. Jerome then added the second finger, slowly thrusting them in an out. Mitch continued to moan his lover's name. Jerome finally added the third, and last finger. "Oh- Jerome!" Mitch moaned when Jerome scissored all three fingers. This went on for awhile, and then Jerome finally removed his fingers, knowing Mitch was more then ready. Mitch whinnied from the empty feeling. Jerome picked up the bottle of lube and opened the cap, squirting some on to his hand. Jerome rubbed his hands together, then slowly prepared himself, rubbing his hands up and down his erection slowly, lightly moaning. "Jerome hurry up!" Mitch urged him on. Jerome finished applying the lubricant, and lined his member up with Mitch's entrance. Jerome slowly pushed in all the way, pausing to check and make sure his lover was okay. "J-Jerome... Please... M-move..." Mitch moaned out. Jerome pulled all the way out and then pushed back in, quickening their pace with each thrust. "Oh- Ngh... Ah- Jerome!" Mitch moaned as gripped the bed sheets tightly. Jerome angled his hips in different directions trying to find Mitch's prostate. "Jerome! Right there! Harder!" Mitch screamed out as his prostate was rammed in to repeatedly. Jerome went as hard and as fast as he could go in to that one area. Mitch was close, so very close, and so was Jerome. "Jerome! I-I'm gonna cu-" Mitch was interrupted by his orgasm, his sperm covering Jerome's chest and his own as he came. Mitch's walls tightened around Jerome, throwing him over edge, and he too came into Mitch. After both men came down from their highs, Jerome pulled out, and collapsed next to Mitch. "That... That was... Good." Jerome panted out. "Yeah... That was great..." Mitch panted, silently laughing to himself. "I love you..." Mitch said, exhausted. "I-I love you too." Jerome smiled at his lover. Mitch smiled back and snuggled up to Jerome. They fell asleep shortly afterwards.


End file.
